


Mr. Loverman (Daisuga AU)

by Softysugar_221



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Enemies to Lovers, Flirty Sugawara Koushi, Flustered Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Sassy Oikawa Tooru, Sassy Sugawara Koushi, Slight kagehina, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, slight iwaoi - Freeform, slight oisuga, sugawara loves lollipops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softysugar_221/pseuds/Softysugar_221
Summary: Life is great for the third year libero on Aoba Johsai's team. Sugawara Koushi. He's popular, well liked with the girls and guys, best friends with Oikawa Toru and not to mention his grades are beyond amazing. Aboa Johsai is going to have a practice game with a fallen team, Karasuno. The only reason Aoba Johsai would ever play the wingless crows is because the king of the court, Oikawa's old rival, is a brand new setter there. Sugawara will soon find a close rivalry and something more with Karasuno's captain. Daichi Sawamura.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Mr. Loverman (Daisuga AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is an enemies to lovers fanfic of Daichi and Suga!! I don't own any of the haikyuu characters. The reason I'm writing this is mainly cause I wanna see Suga and Oikawa as bffs cause THAT IS SO POWERFUL!!! And there is a bit of oisuga

Sugawara was walking through the halls of Aoba Johsai with his best friend and partner in crime Oikawa Toru with Iwaizumi Hajime walking in front of them, not wanting to deal with their foolishness. Sugawara quickly pulls the lollipop out of his mouth to respond to Oikawa.

"Acrylics would look great on you, Oikawa. But don't you think they'll get in the way of volleyball? And of course you and Iwaizumi in your alone time." Sugawara jokes and playfully elbows Oikawa.

"Sugawara, stop making perverted jokes like that, or I'll punch your face into the ground." Iwaizumi barks without even turning around.

"Awe, come on, Iwa-Chan. That was a little funny." Oikawa says in a playful tone.

"Shut it, shittykawa." Iwaizumi calls Oikawa by his favorite insult.

"Anyways! Don't you guys have a practice match with that team Karasuno today?" Oikawa asks as they approach the stairs.

"Yeah, wish you could play with us though." Sugawara comments.

"I'll be back very soon, maybe like one more day. Iwa-Chan gets to help me for one more day then!" Oikawa clings on to Iwaizumi's arm before Iwaizumi can push him off into Sugawara. "Iwaaaaa, you're so mean."

"You gotta be careful Iwaizumi, Oikawa's knee is still in bad shape." Sugawara warns Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he picks Oikawa up, bridal style, to help him down the stairs. Sugawara chuckles as he watches the captain and vice-captain do their usual flirting that neither one of them can tell is actual flirting. Sugawara's mind wanders to what Karasuno might be like. He's heard of them before. They used to be an excellent team that made it to nationals one day. Sugawara has heard that now they're called the wingless crows ever since their team went downhill.

𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒏!

Sugawara thinks to himself as they get to the first floor. Iwaizumi sets Oikawa down as the bell rings, signaling it’s the end of the school day. Sugawara and Iwaizumi still have practice while Oikawa is free to roam.

"I'll try to drop by to see your practice match against Karasuno later. For right now, I'm gonna go catch up on some work. See you two!" Oikawa walks off to his locker.

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna get stopped by fangirls." Iwaizumi speaks up.

"I honestly don't think he will today. They all probably think he's going to the practice match." Sugawara corrects.

"You're gonna be wrong."

"If I win you buy me my lollipops for the next month." Sugawara says, waving the empty stick where his lollipop used to be.

"And what do I get if I win?" Iwaizumi huffs.

"I'll buy you any food you want for a month. It's that simple." Sugawara reaches into his bag to get another lollipop. Just as they step outside, Sugawara is surrounded by fangirls. Both of his own and Oikawa's asking where Oikawa is.

"Do you have any extra lollipops, Sugawara!" One excited fangirl asks.

"Of course, I do. I always have plenty!" He reaches into his bag and hands out a bunch of lollipops.

"How come Oikawa isn't with you two?" Another fangirl asked.

"He went home to catch up on some schoolwork. Now. Sorry everyone, but we need to get ready for our practice match. Bye." Iwaizumi rudely says as he drags Sugawara away as he waves goodbye. "I swear ever since you became friends with Oikawa you became him." Iwaizumi grumbles.

"You're just mad cause you didn't get a lollipop. I still have some, want one?" Sugawara holds out one of the few he has left to Iwaizumi.

"No thanks, I'm on a no lollipop diet, unlike you."

"Why are you so snippy today?"

"I'm just nervous about the Karasuno practice match." Iwaizumi stops walking and faces Sugawara.

"It's just a practice match. I don't know what you're so scared for. Plus, I believe their team went downhill"

"Kageyama Tobio is gonna be there." Iwaizumi reminds Sugawara.

"Oh, you mean that kid who Oikawa almost curbstompped in middle school. Didn't he almost replace Oikawa or something?" Sugawara was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Yes, him. I just don't want to lose. Oikawa is out hurt so he's not there to boost the team's morale, and we can't score us as many points as we would like without his sets and those crazy serves." Iwaizumi continues to walk to the club room.

"What do you always say?" Suga says, losing the mocking tone in his voice and becoming more serious.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi stares, confused.

"You can't win by yourself. That's why there are six players on the court. In volleyball, you're never alone." Sugawara moves past Iwaizumi to open the club room door.

"Thanks, Suga."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'Oikawa isn't here to boot the team’s morale' I'm here! And you're here too vice-cap!" Sugawara explains getting the practice match jerseys on. "Now let's hurry up and get ready! There might be some cute guys on Karasuno's team!" Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and laughs at his friend’s comment. "What are you laughing at I'm being serious! What if I meet the love of my life!?" Sugawara dramatically swoons.

"It's high school, not a Hallmark movie Sugawara." Iwaizumi says, snarkily.

"A guy can dream. Now let's move our asses to the gym, the coach will kill us if we're late to a practice match." Sugawara hurries Iwaizumi out of the club room. As soon as they step into the gym, they see the rest of the team standing there.

“Those Karasuno guys are jerks. They’re just so arrogant.” Kindaichi complains.

“Well, we better start practicing because they’ll be here any minute.” Iwaizumi pushes the team to get ready for the arrival of Karasuno.

“What’s so bad about these Karasuno guys anyways, huh?” Hanamaki asks in general.

“Kindaichi and I ran into the bald delinquent looking kid, the tall blonde guy and Kageyama. I think their captain also scolded them for being rude. And on the way back to the gym we ran into a short ginger haired player who was talking smack too." Yahaba informed his team.

“There’s a difference between actual skill and arrogance, just keep that in mind.” Sugawara says encouraging his teammates.

“Alright, enough chatting. Let’s get warmed up!” Iwaizumi commands the team.

“Yes sir!” The team calls in unison.

The team marches for some setting and spiking drills while the liberos work on receiving from the spikers. Spike after spike Sugawara receives them. Trying to get a spike through him is almost impossible. Suddenly, the gym doors open to reveal the members of the Karasuno team. Sugawara steals a glance before he needs to get back too receiving the spikes. But once he locks eyes with the captain from Karasuno he can’t look away. The ball Iwaizumi spikes lands right next to Sugawara and immediately he looks up to see an angry vice-captain.

“Suga! Hold it together!” He scolds. “Sorry!” Sugawara bows in apology and sees the Karasuno captain smiling and letting out a small chuckle. Suga’s heart is beating rapidly and he feels his face heat up.

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈? 𝑬𝒎𝒃𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕? 𝑳𝒐𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈? 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you all liked the first chapter, tbh updates might take a while cause lately I've been un motived and having writers block a lot. And I'm so sorry if this is a little short I'm used to writing on wattpad and I normally wrote like about 800, 900 to 1,000 words so I'm trying to adjust to longer chapters.


End file.
